ZTV 33 Program Schedule
ZTV 33, the interactive UHF station of ZOE Broadcasting Network, Inc. and being operated by Studio 23 Productions, with studios, satellite dish and offices at 22/F, Strata 200 Building, Emerald Avenue, Ortigas Center, Pasig City. Their local programming draws a high numbers via entertainment shows and programs that appeal to their viewers. ZTV 33's broadcast of the Philippine Basketball League (PBL) also serves to increase the network's ratings. The highly viewership study by Kantar Media for the UHF survey confirmed that ZTV 33 ranked the 3rd, first to UNTV and second to Net 25. Profile The station ZTV 33 is committed to the Filipino viewing audiences from quality programming, value-oriented programs and interactive experience on Philippine television that aims to capture the taste, the heart the mind of young Filipino and viewers, reliable delivery of information and direct basic services to the public. ZTV 33, the flagship TV station of ZOE Broadcasting Network, Inc., with Bro. Eddie Villanueva as the chairman of ZOE TV. This station is offering not only serve, entertain and inform the people but also most of all to bring hue, zest and inspiration to their everyday lives. Now, ZTV UHF Channel 33 utilizes the latest and most advanced High-Power Solid State TV Transmitter for optimum reliability, efficiency and performance. The 40-kilowatt broadcast TV transmitter station (30kW NTC authorized power) is strategically situated in Antipolo City (-1,000ft. above sea level) and competitively delivering the clearest signal primarily covering the entire Mega Manila, reaching the provinces of Bulacan, Pampanga, Rizal, Cavite, Laguna, Batangas including part of Quezon, Bataan and Tarlac. Programming ZTV 33 focusing on music and entertainment shows. Hence, the tagline Ang Inyong Tahanan, the interactive TV station aims to provide the following program genre to its market: news and information, public service, children and educational programs, animated cartoons, tele-marketing, travelogue and features, talk shows, religious programs from Jesus is Lord Church and Divine Mercy, sports, arts and culture and community participative shows, among others. At the time, the target market for kids during the day, and the audiences at night. : Programs targeted to young audience for kids. : Local children's shows : Teleskwela : New Generation (JMNTC) : Animated : Good Morning, Mickey! : Superbook Classic : The Flying House : Cartoon Theater (animated films) : The Flintstones Kids : Mickey Mouse Clubhouse : The Jetsons : Disney's Magic English : The Flintstones : Superbook Reiumagined : The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper : Mickey Mouse Works : Philippine sports programs targeted to male audiences. : PBL (basketball) : EBL (basketball) : Pool Showdown (billiards) : Jai Alai Cagayan (basque pelota) : Karera Racing (Karera @ San Lazaro Leisure Park) (horse racing) : Bigtime Boxing (boxing) : Ringside at Elorde (boxing) : URCC (MMA) Management *Antonio "Ka Tony" Israel - Head of ZTV News and Public Affairs *Anthony Villamayor - Head of ZTV Entertainment Division *Hermie Esguerra - Head of ZTV Sports Program Schedule : Monday-Friday : 4 am - Light Network programs replay : 5 am - Maganda Morning Pinoy! (LIVE) : 7:30 am - Doc Willie and Liza (LIVE) : 8:30 am - Good Morning, Mickey! : 9 am - Superbook Classic : 9:30 am - The Flying House : 10 am - Cartoon Theater : 11:57 am - Kusina Bilidad : 12 nn - The Flintstones Kids : 12:30 pm - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse : 1 pm - The Jetsons : 1:30 pm - TV Shop Philippines : 3 pm - Light Up : 3:30 pm - Disney’s Magic English : 4 pm - Teleskwela (Hajji Kaamiño) : 4:30 pm - Music TV (VJ Michelle Ng) : 5:30 pm - On Scene: Balita, Aksyon na Serbisyo (LIVE) (simulcast on DZOZ Radyo Pinas 1206 kHz) (except Balita Ngayon provincial editions in Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu, Cagayan de Oro and Davao) : 6 pm - Balita Ngayon (Tony Israel) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZOZ Radyo Pinas 1206 kHz) : 7 pm - : Mon: Diyos at Bayan : Tue & Thurs: PBL (LIVE) (until 9 pm) : Wed: 7 pm - Adyenda : 7:30 pm - Pisobilities : Fri: 7 pm - PJM Forum : 7:30 pm - Midnight Prayer Helps : 8 pm - Pool Showdown (Mon, Wed & Fri) : 9 pm - Chika Lang Yun! (Peter Ledesma) (LIVE) : 9:30 pm - : Mon: Juan on Juan (John D. Borra) (LIVE) : Tue: The BOSS, the Conjuor (Rannie Raymundo with Ina Raymundo and Wanlu) (LIVE) : Wed: Arthur Manuntag’s Timeless (Arthur Manuntag) : Thurs: Hearts on Fire (Jonathan Jabson) (LIVE) : Fri: Gimmie A Break (Gus Aldeguer) : 10:30 pm - Headline 33 (Hannah Cabanban and Gerry Cornejo) (LIVE) : 11 pm - : Mon: Heartheat Live (Ray Orosa) : Tue: Only Gemma (Gemma Cruz Araneta) : Wed: Talk to Harry (Harry Tambuatco) : Thurs: Wanted (Raffy Tulfo) : Fri: Mr. Shooli’s No Holds Barred (Jun Urbano as Mr. Shooli) : 12 mn - Jai Alai Cagayan : 1 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines : Saturday : 6 am - Jesus the Healer : 7 am - Adyenda (replay) : 7:30 am - Tagamend : 8 am - Sarap Pinoy : 8:30 am - The Flintstones : 9 am - Superbook Reimagined : 9:30 am - Kids HQ : 10:30 am - Total Girl TV : 11 am - EBL (live via satellite) : 1 pm - New Generation (JMNTC) (Direk Noel) (LIVE) : 2 pm - Ringside at Elorde : 3 pm - PBL (LIVE) : 7 pm - Spin2Win (Magic5 Draw) (Alvin Anson) (LIVE) : 7:30 pm - Panalo Ka Game! (Chico Garcia) : 8:30 pm - Karera Racing : 9:30 pm - Balita Ngayon Weekend (LIVE) : 10 pm - URCC : 11 pm - Saturday Night Live (Jorel Tan and Jed Montero) (LIVE) : 12 mn - Diyos at Bayan (replay) : 1 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines : Sunday : 6 am - PJM Forum (replay) : 6:30 am - Life Giver : 7 am - This New Life (in cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) : 8 am - Divine Mercy TV Mass (LIVE) : 9 am - The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper : 9:30 am - Mickey Mouse Works : 10 am - EBL (live via satellite) : 12 nn - Top Rank Boxing : 3 pm - PBL (LIVE) : 7 pm - Spin2Win (Magic5 Draw) (Alvin Anson) (LIVE) : 7:30 pm - Panalo Ka Game! (Chico Garcia) : 8:30 pm - The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience (Salvador “Buddy” Zamora) : 9:30 pm - Balita Ngayon Weekend (LIVE) : 10 pm - OctoArts Blockbusters : 12 mn - Jesus the Healer : 1 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines : with ZTV NewsBreak (hourly news capsules at ZTV news room in Ortigas, Pasig City) ZTV 33 Personalities 'ZTV News and Public Affairs' 'Anchors' *'Jun Obrero' (Maganda Morning Pinoy!) *'Antonio "Ka Tony" Israel' (Balita Ngayon) *'Zaldy Lenon' (Balita Ngayon Weekend) *'Hannah Cabanban' (Headline 33) *'Gerry Cornejo' (Headline 33) *'John D. Borra' (Juan On Juan) *'Atty. Marc Castrodes' (On Scene: Balita, Aksyon na Serbisyo) *'Len Manlapaz' (On Scene: Balita, Aksyon na Serbisyo) *'Harry Tambuatco' (Talk to Harry) *'Raffy Tulfo' (Wanted) *'Gemma Cruz Araneta' (Maganda Morning Pinoy!, Only Gemma) *'Dr. Willie Ong' (Doc Willie and Liza) *'Dra Liza Ong' (Doc Willie and Liza) *'Justo C. Justo' (Maganda Morning Pinoy!) *'Rey Orosa' (Heartbeat Live) *'Willie Espiritu' (Usapang Legal with Willie) 'Reporters' *'Lito Laparan' *'Zaldy Lenon' *'Rea Lenon' *'Benjie Alejandro' *'Nikki Tanquintic' *'Maurice Arcache' *'Jojo Demetilla' *'Chat Almarvez' *'Art Borjal' *'Jackylin Lerion' *'Nicole Jacinto' *'Arthur Belarmino' *'Roy Aldriche Alcazar' *'Janice Absin Catipay' *'Dennis Banez' 'ZTV Talents' *'Jorel Tan' (Satuday Night Live) *'Jed Montero' (Saturday Night Live) *'Salvador “Buddy” Zamora' (The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience) *'Peter Ledesma' (Chika Lang Ako) *'Rannie Raymundo' (The BOSS, the Conjuor) *'VJ Michelle Ng' (Music TV) *'Wanlu' (The BOSS, the Conjuor) *'Ina Raymundo' (The BOSS, the Conjuor) *'Gus Aldeguer' (Gimme A Break) *'The Aldeguer Sisters: Terri and Laly' (Gimme A Break) *'Jun Urbano' as Mr. Shooli (Mr. Shooli's No Holds Barred) *'Arthur Manungtag' (Arthur Manuntag's Timeless) *'Jonathan Jabson' (Hearts On Fire) *'Direk Noel' (New Generation) *'Jai & Joj Agpangan' (New Generation) *'Alvin Anson' (Spin2Win) *'Mariz Rañeses' (Dear Luv) *'Chico Garcia' (Panalo Na Game!) *'Christelle Joy' (New Generation) *'Christine Marie' (New Generation) *'Dianne Sulit with A.C.T.S.' (Saturday Night Live) *'Maui Manalo' (Saturday Night Live) *'Pedrito Montaire' *'Bettina aka "Smurf"' (Saturday Night Live) *'Chelsea Rivamonte' (JMNTC New Generation) *'ACTS Dancers (ACTS Dance and Arts Academy)' (Saturday Night Live) See also *UHF Channel 33 Sked (July-November 26, 2006) *UniversiTV 33 Sked (2007) *ZTV 33: The newest UHF interactive TV station of ZOE Broadcasting Network *ZTV 33 Sked (2008-2009) *ZTV 33 Sked (2009) *ZTV 33 now on its 1st year *New children's program and music video this afternoon on ZTV 33 starting January 27 *ZTV 33 introduces seven new shows for 2014